the secrets of my heart
by JantoXDrose
Summary: Summery: while jack is gone ianto meets someone new. how would jack react when he comes back and discover that ianto had moved on and is no longer waiting for there relationship to take a serious turn. and what will happen when jack meets the person ianto is dating? why Is she so scared from jack and looks familiar?
1. Chapter 1

It was around two months since jack had disappeared when ianto met her. Because the coffee machine in the hub was broken he was in a hurry to by the team some coffee from starbugs before Owen had started throwing hissy fits at them, and especially at him for Ianto was the one to deliver the coffee too Torchwood. The service was slow and he had to practically run from the café and that was when he barrelled into the girl at the door. All his drinks splashed into her blouse and Ianto could only watch in horror as it trickled down her collar and into the line between the blouse and the skin.

"I'm really really sorry." Inato apologised hurriedly.

"Well if you get you're head out of the clouds you won't need to apologise in the future." The girl answered crossly to him and tried to push passed before Ianto had the chance to say how sorry he was one more time.

"Yeah, please let me by you a coffee." Ianto offered with a slight smile and looked up at the girl. She didn't look like someone you would expect to see on the streets of present day Cardiff. She had bright pink hair, which wasn't all that unusual, but she also wore small nettle around her lose bun, something that was more typical for a woman from the 1918, that was combined with a bikers jacket and short striped skirt and knee-length boots. Her eyes were green but that was the last think that intrigued him in her. She was either really strange and eccentric or wasn't from this planet or time period and he should be calling his colleagues at Torchwood or taking her there.

The girl frowned still a bit annoyed by his clumsiness and tried to wipe the sticky beverages from her skin. Her white blouse was going to stain and she wasn't sure when she wold find a place to take a shower and wash her clothes. She wasn't even sure that her money will work so many years back in time but she could try and find some ATM and work her tech magic to withdraw some local currency. All this was so annoying because it was distracting her from her real mission, but the man at the door was actually cute and maybe he would be able to show her around, hopefully she will find a way to blend in without attracting to much attention.

"Okay than as long as you don't spill them over me again." She said trying to sound contraire but actually it come out as amused.

Ianto smiled a little and went back to the queue to by more drinks. He knew that he was late and their will be a lot of bitching from Owen and sulking from Gwen, Tosh, bless her she will never say anything even when she was annoyed. But he didn't really mind he would suffer it thru as long as he could take the girls name and maybe telephone number. He new that he should report her, but he decided to first get to now and maybe investigate her on his own. Besides it was time he moved on, Jack was gone and Ianto needed to let go and find someone else.

Finally it was his turn to order and apart from his drinks he ordered the girl her mocha after asking her was she would have.

"So you we're in a hurry eh?" the girl asked smiling at him. "I don't want to hold you up and make you be late."'

"Oh, its okay, it was just work they can wait." Said Ianto and returned the smile. "You work?"

"No, I'm a drifter." She answered. "Had a job a while ago in an archive but got bored and decided to travel around instead. You?"

"I used to be a drifter, decided I need money and job and started to work in an archive and the tourist information on the Bay."

They laughed at the mirroring events of their lifes, and how similar they seemed to be.

"You must have saved a good money or have posh parents to be able to travel on a whim?" Ianto said feeling a bit awkward for being so direct.

"Haven't got a penny," the girl laughed. "I'm hitchhiking rides all the way from Italy."

"Your Italian then, what's your name?" Ianto asked.

"Yes I'm from Lazio, my name is Alessia, and you are?" she asked the last part in a way that remained him of Jack so much his stomach started to hurt.

"Ianto."


	2. Chapter 2

In the end Ianto parted with not only Alessia's name but also the phone number and a promise for a drink tonight if there wasn't any emergencies. He was sure that no one from the team would really protest on this, he hadn't had a day off ever since Jack had disappeared and he actually spent most of his night time staying in the hub anyway. For the last two month he had been to his apartment only four times to find some stuff he needs or more clothes. It was a hermits life really, but he had no desire to leave his vigil on the hub apart for some errant hoping that jack would be come back soon and wanting to be there.

In the last some days he had gradually lost the hope that jack was going to be back which caused him in locking himself even more in the hub and most of the time while the team didn't need him in the archives. This way no one could notice if he wasn't eating regularly or if he was crying. Owen had warned him that being down there in the humid and dark rooms wasn't healthy and he had to agree with him because he had started to develop this irritating cough, but he wasn't going to come out and give the doctor occasion to pock into him.

Now thought Ianto felt in better mood since he could remember and he actually whistled while entering the tourist office. He had a date and a nice coffee, the new coffee machine was going to be delivered today and Ianto just felt light and content. It was sure to irritate gwen who seems to be annoyed that he had taken the right to mourn jack's missing. She had assumed that she has solitary rights on missing jack, but now his happiness was probably going to irritate her more than his depression over jack.

Toshiko was watching the CCTV on the plaza and saw Ianto approaching the bay and going down the quay towards he office bringing them coffee.

"He looks content today, wonder if he had finally got over Jack and decided to get his life together or if he had met someone." Toshiko said with a smile to Owen who was peering over her shoulder. She was revealed to see Ianto looking happier because she and Owen were worried about there colleague.

"I hope so. Maybe today we can make him eat." Said the doctor with hopeful note in his voice. He was worried also noticing that Ianto wasn't eating and had lost some weight again.

"Oh leave him alone, " Gwen said. "If he doesn't want to eat you can't force him, he will come aroud it. And if he had met someone then he wasn't all that bothered of missing jack was he? Already replacing him."

The other two looked at Gwen frowning.


End file.
